Pumpkinmon
Summary Pumpkinmon is a plush toy Digimon with a pumpkin head. There's an urban legend that says Pumpmon came to be when mutations developed in a computer virus created during the season of the Western holiday of "Halloween". However, though it doesn't inflict any harm at all because it was not a malignant virus, its external appearance belies its possession of powerful offensive ability. As you can tell even from looking at its blank face, a rare expression of emotions is characteristic of Puppet Digimon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Pumpkinmon/Pumpmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Ultimate level Data Attribute Puppet Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Creation (Can create giant pumpkins out of thin air to crush opponents), Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Dimensional BFR via Hell's Hand (Drags to opponent to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness), Death Manipulation via Death Charm, Dimensional Travel, Information Manipulation via Magic, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can absorb one's Life Force to heal itself), Flight, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can corrupt turn others with its words and turn them evil), Empathic Manipulation (Can force opponents to cry with negative energy), Probability Manipulation (Carries Bad Luck with its negative energy), Electricity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure via Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Club Mastery, Smoke Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nightmare Syndrome, Statistics Amplification, Information Manipulation and Transmutation with Texture Blow, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Mult-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should be comparable to MetalGreymon who could perform this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body. Is noted to have "high offensive ability") Speed: Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Suflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Melee Range, A least a few dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies among the species Weaknesses: Fire Based attacks and Virus Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trick or Treat:' Manifests a gigantic pumpkin in the air to squash the opponent with it afterwards. *'Jack O' Lantern:' Conjures a stream of fire. *'Surprise:' Headbutts the enemy with the ax in its head, surprises them with a shout, or summons an exploding pumpkin. *'Texture Blow:' Turns the opponent into an 8 bit sprite and nullifies their abilities. Inherited Skills *'Hell's Hand:' Attacks the enemy and drags the captured enemy all the way to hell (Dark Area). *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. *'Poison Breath:' Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Demi Darts:' Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal Bakemon. *'Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper):' Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. *'Attack Break:' Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Nyoi Bone:' Attacks with its extensible bone club. *'Maen Moubakuken:' Unleashes a series of flaming punches. *'Candle Ring:' Emits rings of light. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Sends out an orb of darkness. When suffering this attack, opponents have their vital functions brought to a halt. Or spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. *'Demi Darts:' Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal itself. *'Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper):' Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. *'DemiDevi Claw:' Attacks with the claws on both feet. *'Bat Flutter:' Shoots a stream of tiny bats at the enemy. *'Attack Break:' Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. *'Hell's Contract:' Fires a large energy blast made out of evil energy. *'Touch of Evil:' Sticks its arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and brainwashing them. *'Petit Fire:' Shoots a stream of blue flame out of its mouth. *'Machine Gun Jab:' Continual throws punches at the foe. *'Comet Hammer:' Drops large rocks on the enemy to crush them. *'Howling Blaster:' Fires blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth. *'Subzero Ice Fang:' Bites an enemy with icy fangs. *'Ice Wall:' Breathes out a wall of ice to repel attacks. *'Speed Charge:' Boost its speed by 10% *'Ice Cannon:' Fires balls of ice from its mouth. *'Wolf Cry:' Howls a powerful shockwave. Note: Pumpkinmon inherits the abilities of Devimon, Hanumon, Bakemon and Garurumon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Law Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Life Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Morality Users Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Earth Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 4